Fièvre
by Fary Linn
Summary: Le vol de l'aigle. Au matin de la vitoire contre les Horganthes, Victor est pris d'une fièvre que seul Joseph peut apaiser. Omegaverse.


Alors donc ma première fic, c'est du omegaverse et j'espère que ça plaira.

Victor sentait son épiderme prendre feu. Il ourla les lèvres et plissa les yeux mais cette sensation de brasier qui ardait dans ses os restait. Son sang se liquéfiait, comme ses jambes alors que la couleur tachait ses joues. La fièvre brillait dans ses yeux.

Non, c'était impossible.

Il redressa l'échine mais chaque muscle grinçait en protestant. Il sentait les tressaillements s'emparer de son corps.

Non… Il ne devait pas ! Sa place était ici, auprès de ses troupes.

Voilà qui ne pouvait arriver ! Pas quand il s'apprêtait à entrer conquérant en Horgantie.

Il ignora l'air inquiet qui se peignit sur le visage du capitaine de sa garde alors que tout son corps se crispait, chamboulé depuis le plus profond de son être.

Il était le roi ! Il était… Dominator ! Il ne plierait pas il ne laisserait pas le diktat de son corps l'emporter !

— Victor

La main de Joseph prit possession de son bras. Ce furent mille spasmes qui parcoururent sa peau. Des frissons d'un plaisir si insoutenable qu'il en était douleur. Un plaisir qui annihilait le roi qu'il était ne laissant derrière lui qu'un homme. Non, pas un homme, un animal.

Les yeux de Joseph dévorèrent son corps, lisant tous les signes. Il vit sa faiblesse. Il prit conscience de la situation.

Le dauphin jeta un regard à la cantonade et s'arrêta sur Ana.

— Paul, fais prévenir les hommes que nous allons camper ici pour mieux préparer notre arrivée. Le soleil se lèvera sur nos armures.

— Mais je…

Il n'écouta pas le discours du capitaine et empoigna son aîné loin de ses pairs.

La tente royale n'avait pas encore été démontée. Il vociféra sur les quelques soldats affairés et bien vite ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Le monarque avait le souffle court, ses pommettes étaient plus cramoisies encore et il avait perdu toute verve.

Le Dauphin prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains. Le souffle du souverain était brûlant sur sa joue et ses yeux humides se cachaient à moitié derrière le rideau de ses cils.

— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, Victor ? demanda-t-il d'une voix si douce et tendre qu'il ne réservait qu'à son frère.

— Je… Je pensais… avoir le… le temps.

Il n'était plus maître de ses pensées qui se troublaient. Plus maître de ses lèvres qui bafouillaient et qu'il ne cessait d'humidifier.

Les orbes brillants du Dauphin étaient attirés par cette langue rose, par la salive qui glissait sur sa bouche alors que le corps de son frère s'alanguissait déjà contre le sien.

— Te connaissant tu voulais attendre d'être assis sur le trône horganthe. Souiller l'ébène sculpté avec le sirop lourd de ton désir, c'était ton intention, n'est-ce pas ? Me laisser te prendre et te remplir sur ce symbole de notre victoire.

Le sourire complice et luxurieux du despote n'existait que pour son frère.

— Je te connais trop bien.

Il soupira, sa tête se renversant en arrière, son corps devenu comme la glaise nouvelle entre ses doigts.

Joseph s'empara de ses lèvres et un rugissement de lion souleva sa poitrine. La faim dévorante se répandait dans ses entrailles, semblable à celle qui prenait son cadet sur les champs de bataille. Mais le seul sang auquel il aspirait, le seul corps qu'il voulait vaincre se trouvait pressé contre lui.

Il se laissa dévêtir. Lui si actif, le conquérant, le leader se laissait faire. Entre les bras de son dauphin il était passif, sans défense, citadelle rendue sans même combattre.

L'air frais caressa ses cuisses humides et il gémit. Sans honte. Sans penser aux soldats qui étaient là, hors des murs de toile.

La couche de fourrures luxueuses l'accueillit, caressant sa peau fiévreuse. Il était enveloppé par l'odeur bestiale. Il darda sur Joseph un regard fixe, animal.

Le Dauphin enleva avec des gestes précis, habitués, ses vêtements seigneuriaux avant de grimper sur la couche et de glisser entre ses jambes.

C'était comme si le feu était éteint et attisé en même temps par le contact de sa peau contre la sienne. La fièvre le consumait. Il était tendu comme la corde d'un arc, cherchant le relâchement. Un soulagement que seul Joseph pouvait lui amener.

— Pute borgne, Victor ! Tu es trempé !

Le miel de son désir brillait sur les doigts que Joseph avait passés entre ses cuisses.

La caresse avait été par trop brève et il voyait les pupilles de son cadet se dilater sous le musc animal que son corps exsudait, alors qu'il passait les doigts luisants entre ses lèvres.

Il remua la croupe, amenant, peut-être par inadvertance, leurs deux sexes à se frôler.

Il sentit les étincelles embraser l'amadou qui était dans leur sang et la bouche de son dauphin se jeta sur lui, plus féroce que dans la plus sanglante des batailles.

Il accrocha ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le corps massif du guerrier bougea, s'insinuant plus intimement contre son corps.

Le gland glissa naturellement sur la raie menant à la partie la plus intime de son corps. Le trésor de sa chair s'ouvrit comme une fleur sous les rayons du soleil.

Il y avait plus d'un an que la fièvre ne l'avait pas couché ainsi sous le corps de son frère. Il n'avait plus ressenti les coups de ce besoin désespéré, la faiblesse de sa chair devenue passive juste pour lui.

Et pourtant sa peau se souvenait de tout. Le canal étroit de son intimité s'adapta à la virilité flamboyante de Joseph. La chaleur sous sa peau, le miel de son désir rendait tout tellement plus facile et il bougeait contre lui, animal en rut.

Joseph le couvrait de baisers, attrapait sans cesse son regard, soucieux de ne pas le laisser sombrer seul dans la folie de son sang. Il ne voulait pas qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il considère ses actes dignes d'une chienne en chaleur. C'était un moment de partage, d'amour fraternel et comme toujours son cadet était là pour lui en ce moment difficile, alors qu'il avait besoin de son soutien fidèle et constant.

Il se perdait dans ces orbes céruléens qui le contemplaient avec fierté, tendresse et amour.

L'ultime assaut du plaisir les terrassa en même temps et il sentit au fond de lui le sexe de son dauphin grossir et les maintenir unis, renouvelant sa jouissance alors que la fièvre retombait lentement, lui rendant ses pensées, lui permettant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Joseph.

— Merci.

Le dauphin posa ses lèvres chaudes contre son front.

— Je serais toujours la pour toi, mon frère, mon roi.

Il le sentait jouir encore, avec force, chaleur au fond de lui. Le contraste entre la douceur de ses lèvres et la furie de son corps le poussant à sourire, baigné par l'ardeur de leur tendresse.


End file.
